Lost could go wrong? Think again
by britty23
Summary: Will the problems ever stop, problem after problem, kate and sawyer, charlie and claire, ana lucia, kate and the hatch. What else could go wrong?


**Ch.1** "Can things get any worse? Think again"

Rose walked down the hall to the hatch to meet Libby to get all the laundry done for everyone at the camp. She walked down the hall cautiously, it was the first time she had been in the hatch, she slowly crept toward the long shallow hallway.

As she came to a stop, Jack appeared from the hallways wall where a door had been. Rose jumped and dropped all the laundry all over the sopping wet floor.

Rose- "Oh my god. I thought you were that that guy you are keeping in the

locked room!"

Jack- "Sorry I scared you Rose but I have even more disturbing new than

Henry Gale being in the hatch, He's escaped."

Rose fainted in a shock of terrible horror, and Jack not having time to do anything about Rose, laid her down on the couch as gently as he could.

Michael fell slowly out of the bushes right as Ana Lucia was walking in. This was very unusual considering that nobody had seen Michael since the boat knapping of Walt. As he fell he was mumbling something like "the others are coming they are coming", Jack shook and shook him, but they did not get a pulse. In a desperate attempt to rescue Michael by giving him back blows turned him over. Jack gasped at the shock of what they had seen.

Michael had four bullet holes in his back.

Jack- "What, no, this isn't right, we never heard the gunshots"

Ana- "Yah, but they are like on the other side of the island, or at least we think

they are."

Hurley rushes in to tell Jack the obvious news, but important news.

Hurley- "HENRY GALE is GONE"

Later in the day Kate is looking for Sawyer to ask for the guns. She finds him lying in his tent reading a magazine using his new glasses. Well trying to read it, he was waving it back and forth trying to catch the glare off the light.

Kate- "Give me the guns, I need the guns NOW"

Sawyer- "Well sweetie I just can't do that"

Kate- "And why not?"

Sawyer- "Well they are my guns now honey"

Kate- "Sawyer NOW, we have to fight the others"

Sawyer- "I still can't do that, what would you do to get them?"

Kate leaned in to kiss him then jolted as she grabbed the guns. As she ran out of his tent Sawyer ran after her shouting something in a loud mumble, but by that time she had reached the hatch.

As she was coming to an end at the hatch Kate tripped and ended up falling down the ladder to the old entrance where the hatch was found. Hurley found her and went inside the hatch, through the back entrance to help her get out. But a Locke was showing Hurley the way to the ladder, they realized that a huge door had slammed shut, locking Kate inside the hatch.

Hurley (no offense), was too big to fit down the ladder, Sawyer had a broken arm for months and Charlie is still a hot head, if you know what I mean. The only person that could go down was Jack, Kate's ex- island lover.

But as he was hoisting her up the ladder to Locke she awoke violently kicking and screaming.

Jack- "Hurley! Go get the sedative!"

Hurley- "Roger that!"

Jack- "Locke, get down here and help me"

Locke climbed down the ladder steadily . . . pacing himself slowly trying not to hurt his leg anymore than it already was. He dropped down the ladder with ease, once at the bottom he started to walk towards Jack. Then suddenly "snap" his splint had cracked slightly down the side.

Jack- "Locke are you okay?"

Locke- "I think so, don't worry about me, just help her."

Hurley arrived back in time and called down to Jack.

Hurley- "Jack the sedative!"

Jack- "Toss it down, careful we only have two"

Hurly tossed down the needle, full of sedative, but as it neared the bottom all Hurley heard was "Craaaak". The vial holding the sedative had broken.

Jack- "What are we going to do now, what now?"

Locke- "Whoa calm down, look there is still some in the vial"

Jack- "Yah but will it be enough"

Locke getting up as fast as he could ran, or tried to run to inject Kate with the sedative.

As they retried to hoist her back up the ladder, Hurley ran for another needle and vial.

Meanwhile back at camp, Charlie was holding the baby when he fell; he was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object. Claire arrived to tell Charlie visitation was over.

Claire- "Charlie, Charlie where are you?

Claire saw Charlie on the ground and ran to help.

Claire-"Charlie, Charlie get up"

Charlie- "what what happened whe where am I at?"


End file.
